Scabbers' Tale: Trust and Betrayal
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Scabbers, the one who escapes from Sirius Black. Who dies at the clutches of a silver hand, the one who is killed by a second of hesitation, and remorse. That remorse that ended his life. The remorse he should have felt years earlier. Oneshot.


**Scabbers Tale: Trust and Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Okay so this is a oneshot, because I always wondered how things would look to Peter, and how he ended up with the Weasleys.**

**I refer to the POV as Scabbers when he's a rat. Peter if he's human. **

* * *

><p><strong>Third: The day he framed Black.<strong>

" How could you Sirius? Lily and James!" Peter shouted.

He silently held his wand behind his back.

Sirius snarled, and got closer. " How dare you Peter, you betrayed them, to Voldemort. We were your friends," it was too quiet to hear what he was saying, all except for Peter, who heard him clearly.

" You killed them!" Peter yelled.

Sirius glared down at Peter. " You did Peter. I can't believe you would join Voldemort, and just sell them to him."

" How could you Sirius! Your best friends!"

Sirius raised his wand, but Peter suddenly blew apart the street.

Sirius watched in shock, as twelve muggles were killed instantly, and then he saw him.

Peter, sitting there as a rat, a finger lying next to the rat, who was missing a toe.

Sirius looked at the rat, and then started to laugh.

**Sirius POV**

It was a humorless laugh. It was the laugh of disbelief, shock, rage and pain. How could he...Peter win? All those times they thought he was weak, useless or questioned why he was even with them! And it turned out...that he just played the biggest prank ever. But this was a serious pranks. One that killed 12 muggles, and killed James and Lily Potter. And all of it, Sirius Black was framed for! He was laughing. Because he couldn't believe that the Ministry would actually think he would kill Lily and James Potter...And he was in shock of what Peter had done. The rat had no remorse in his eyes, only confidence and a burning hatred. Sirius was furious, but he couldn't do anything about it. And the pain of losing his best friend...and he thought he was protecting him by using Peter...but really he had just sentenced them to death.

And Remus.

How could he have ever doubted his best friend? The werewolf, he would never join Voldemort! How could he have ever thought that Remus was the spy? Him, spy for Voldemort? He hated them...and with Feirn Greyback, he should have never doubted Remus.

**Third**

He watched, still laughing when they took him.

He let them take him. Snap his wand. They could do what they wanted. But they didn't know the truth.

He barely felt the Dementors coldness, it didn't matter anymore. Life wasn't worth living. Not when everyone he loved was gone. Not when his only ex-best friend thought that he was a mass murderer.

Remus.

Often he would gaze out at the full moon, and wonder if Remus was alright where he was. If he was a wild werewolf, or if he was the same as when they were Animagus.

* * *

><p><strong>Scabbers POV<strong>

I scrambled away, and those eyes, the cold silver gray eyes...they haunted my eyes. But I shut them out.

I ran down the blasted open sewer, only glancing back once at the sound of his laughter.

Then I stretched out my paws and ran, letting my nose guide me.

As much I wanted to stay down with the sewer rats, I knew I was still human. And that means rotting garbage did not seem appealing to me.

I ran through a few sewer grates, looking for a way out.

Now and then I did encounter other rats, but most were either friendly or aloof.

I trotted out, and heard a shriek.

I turned so fast I might have sprained my neck.

A woman was shrieking about a rat.

I hunkered down, trying to look harmless, however when her husband came at me with a broom I scampered.

I had to survive on what little food there was. mushrooms, sprouts, berries and sometimes minnows weren't so bad. Now that I was a rat, I had a smaller stomach, but the food wasn't as good as chocolate and chicken like I was used to.

Lily's cooking was delicious, and so was-no. Lily isn't here anymore.

Sirius killed her.

_You sold them to Voldemort. _

But I shook myself, ridding myself of the thought, because I did not kill them. Sirius did.

I was convincing myself.

I. Did. Not. Kill. Lily. And. James.

Sirius. Did.

You know, if you tell yourself a lie for long enough, you start to believe it.

And yes, it was only days after the attack, but still, I was already believing the lie I told myself.

I crawled out of another grate, very far from that shrieking muggle woman.

It looked like Diagon Alley. Hmm...safe place.

Maybe I could get a wizard to adopt me. Then I would be safe, and be able to keep up with the Wizarding world.

Any hint of Sirius escaping, or if my master rises again.

I sniffed around the ice cream place. It seemed like a safe place.

I noticed a boy and his family.

There were five boys. Two were twins, and they were nine, the youngest boy was six and the three older ones were 11, 13 and 14.

Then the mother walked out with a little girl who was five, and the father walked out too.

I pricked my ears, letting them swivel to catch any noise. Then I sniffed, nose twitching, and paws trembling I skittered forward a few paces, then paused to watch as they bought ice cream.

Then the seven The eleven year old spotted me.

I froze, and gave a terrified squeak, but my legs wouldn't move.

He tossed one of the chopped nuts from his ice cream toward me.

I paused, trying to decide if it was a trap or not. After a moment my stomach won over, and I ran forward to the food and gulped it.

Then I fixed him with an innocent look, and waited for another handout.

He smiled and complied, and I ate those nuts too.

Then he dared to pick me up, I tensed, hoping I wouldn't be killed or anything...

Instead he turned to his mother and father, asking if he could keep me.

The mother seemed doubtful but finally agreed.

I was pleased, and soon learned that I would be allowed to go to school, Hogwarts, with Percy, the 11 year old who had found me.

When he was 15 and got an owl however, I got handed down to his youngest brother, Ronald Weasley, and went to school with him.

It was on the first train ride I saw him.

The boy I thought I would never have to face, the one who I thought I would never remember.

I had buried my memories as a human, I buried my friends when I framed their best friend. But this boy brought it all back in about two seconds, when it took me two years to finally move on from my crime.

He had black hair, and the exact same look as his father, and a thin lightning shaped scar, and then...his emerald green eyes.

When I looked into those eyes, I saw Lily staring back.

I reeled back with a shrieking squeal of shock.

All the memories I had buried came rushing back.

I avoided him at all costs, I didn't want to see the son I had orphaned. I had sold his mother and father to Voldemort, and then even worse, I framed his godfather for selling them, and THEN killing 12 muggles, which landed him in prison!

I lived peacefully, hoping that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, would never find out about me.

But everything happens for a reason.

And I knew, it was no coincidence that Sirius Black had broken out.

I convinced myself that it was Voldemort, that he had joined Voldemort.

Then I figured out that he was here, more than once I spotted him with that cat, Hermione's. I knew Sirius in an instant, but I knew I couldn't tell anyone-I didn't even remember how to change back! Plus that would reveal that I had faked my death...

So I did the same thing that had worked before.

I faked my death, and famed the cat, which was Hermione's.

By doing this, I knew that Ron would fight with Hermione. And no matter what, even if he was stuck in between, Harry would eventually side with Ron.

This split their friendship, and without Hermione they would never figure out I was alive and who I really was.

But that cat, it must be working with Sirius...because he kept looking for me!

So I ran to the only other place I knew of...Hagrid's. It was near enough and had news still. But I was far enough to be away from that cat.

But I ran into trouble when I was caught by Ron again. He thought that he was protecting me, but I could hear the snarls of Sirius.

The one I framed.

They revealed me, and I knew there was no escape.

I should have let them take me, and not ran..but I did. I returned to the only place I could...to my master.

But I should have died. Died rather than watch my master kill more of the people I am learning not to care for.

* * *

><p>" You owe me Wormtail!"<p>

I looked into those bright, confident green eyes. I saw Lily again.

For a second I hesitated. This should have happened ages ago.

Lily's son should have died with them, and then I could have just pushed on past, and moved on.

But he was alive, and could I really kill my best friend's son?

No, I found I couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

In those green eyes I knew the truth. He was the only one who could defeat my master.

I felt it all come back. I knew that I was guilty, yes I had killed Lily and James Potter...but I couldn't kill their son.

Because he was the only hope in the end. Otherwise our world would tear itself apart.

I felt the silver fingers twitch, and I knew this was the end.

Ron, my former owner stole my wand.

I watched as the fingers began to strangle me.

But I didn't fight it.

Because deep down, I knew this is what I deserved. I would be the next Marauder to die.

I really didn't deserve to be a Marauder, because I wasn't like James, Sirius and Remus.

I was never brave, never strong like them.

I felt the breath slowly leaving.

I turned my eyes to Harry once more.

He looked exactly like his father, and then there were Lily's piercing green eyes.

" I'm sorry," I thought. I knew it would be useless to fight.

Harry and Ron didn't know that, they were trying to save me, but I smiled inside.

I knew that it was my time. I knew I should have died the night Sirius came after me, but no..I had to break my soul apart for so long that it was now years later.

Well, now it's finally over.


End file.
